Shipwrecked romance
by Hypershadow5000
Summary: Hyper was sailing on the ocean when he saw a green energy beam touching down from the sky which Hyper decided to sail over to the spot but was knocked by the mast and sent into the ocean then he found himself on an Island where he was saved and nursed back to health by a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who somehow grew big . Will Hyper and Amy find away off the Island before it blows
1. Chapter 1

Hyper the green striped black hedgehog was sailing on small sail boat when he saw a green energy beam struck down on Earth somewhere which he went sailing to that direction .

But while sailing to where the green energy beam struck, Hyper sailed through some rough waters till suddenly a huge tidal wave approaches and crashed down on the boat .

Hyper got smacked in the face by the mast and knocked into ocean, knocked unconscious .

When Hyper first opened his eyes, his vision were blurry as he found himself on the beach .

Hyper tried to get up and walk but collapsed back on the sand, as his eyes start to close again, he saw a pink figure approaching him before he blacks out .

When Hyper opened his eyes again, he groaned as he grabbed his head as he found himself in a bed then suddenly a voice asked "Are you okay"

Hyper looked up, standing right next to the bed he's laying in was a pink hedgehog (surprisingly bigger than the other mobians Hyper encountered) who sat down beside him .

"Whoa, who are you" Hyper asked

"I'm Amy" the pink hedgehog responded "Amy Rose"

"I'm Hyper"

"I found you lying on the beach so I brought you here" Amy said

"Um, thanks" Hyper said nervously then explained "I was out sailing when I saw a green energy beam touching down on Earth so I sailed over to it to see what it was but I got knocked out by the waves but I could've sworn I found myself on the beach"

"Well, here you are now" Amy said "And about that green energy beam, that's what made me bigger"

"The green energy beam made you bigger"

"Mm hmm" Amy responded "I got bigger when I was hit by the green energy beam"

Then Hyper got out of bed, went outside the hut but was shocked upon seeing what remains of his sail boat

"No" Hyper said as he bent down and pound his fist into the ground .

"That's your boat" Amy asked

"Was my boat" Hyper responded "At least what's left of it" then he went to see if there any salvageable items he could use but all he could find was a working Walkie-Talkie radio .

"Tails do you read me, I repeat do you read me over" Hyper said, speaking into the radio then there was a response "I read you load and clear Hyper"

"Good" Hyper responded then said "I'm stranded on an Island in the middle of the ocean and got no way to return to mainland, could you get out here by either Turbo Sub or the Tornado"

"I'll go check" Tails said before there were a moment of silence then Tails came back on the radio

"Well the Tornado is under maintenance and the Turbo Sub is operational but I haven't used in a while so you have to wait for a while until the Turbo Sub is ready but I got your location with the satellite image"

"Ok" Hyper said "I'll be waiting" then put the radio away in his quills

"Well, looks we're gonna be stuck here for a while" Hyper said as he turned back to Amy

"Yeah we're gonna be stuck here" Amy replied then asks "Who's Tails"

"Well, first off his name is Miles Prower but we just him Tails" Hyper explained "And he's both a pilot and an engineer and uh he's young to be that smart"

"Hmm, I see"

Then Hyper asked "How did you end up on this Island"

Which Amy sadly responded "I was ditched here"

"By who"

"Scourge"

Suddenly Hyper went "Scourge, I know him, that's the guy my ex-girlfriend Fiona Fox cheated on me with"

"Wow" Amy exclaimed "I didn't know that"

"When I found out Fiona's been cheating on me by going out with Scourge, I decided to break up with Fiona so I yelled at her, telling her it's over then I moved on and I had been alone ever since"

Then Amy thought of something then offered "I can be your new girlfriend if you want"

"R Really" Hyper nervously asked

"Mm hmm" Amy nodded then said "Come here" as she pulled Hyper up close then pressed his head against her chests which Hyper blushed as his face turned red which he immediately shook it off as he responded "Well I guess I can accept you as my new girlfriend" as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, hugging her

"Ok" Amy responded as she giggled as she then stroked his quills, giving him a good scratch on the head which he purred, nudging his head into her chests .

After getting his head scratched "Well, we better find something to do while waiting for Tails to come and pick us up" Hyper said as he unwrapped arms from Amy's waist .

"Well, let's find something to do" Amy responded

And so Hyper set up a camp fire then went to knock down a tree with a Chaos Spears and brought it back to the campsite then used his bounce attack to chop portions of the tree then collected some stones to form a circle where the fire's gonna be then created a small spear made from the branches of the tree he chopped down earlier then went to catch some fish at a nearby river .

Amy meanwhile used her hammer to knock some fruits off the nearby trees and stored them in a bag she brought with her .

Hyper came back with some fishes and continued searching through the remains of his ship, inside the ship he found a pocket knife, a supply bag which contained some plates, a frying pan and a spatula .

Hyper also found a pot as well as a bag of rice "Hmm, we'll have some fish and rice for dinner tonight" Hyper said as he continued searching through the wreckage of his sail boat, he even found a box of silverwares .

When he's done searching through his sail boat, Hyper got out and returned to the campsite where Amy had been waiting "You were in there for a long time" Amy said as she approached him "And you even found a lot of stuff" upon noticing all kinds of bags Hyper is carrying .

"Yeah" Hyper responded "I've found a lot of stuff that were in my sail boat and they'll be all useable for dinner tonight"

"OK" Amy exclaimed excitedly

And so that evening

Hyper placed the wood in the stone circle then started a fire by throwing a Chaos Spear at it then took out one of the fishes he caught earlier and cooked it on the frying pan then once the fish is finished, Hyper then took out a pot and went to scoop up some water from the beach and used it to make some rice then took out some plates, placed a cooked fish on one of them then used a pocket knife to first cut off the head then cut the fish open where he took out both the bones and blood then split the fish in half, one for Amy and one for himself .

Then once the rice is finished, Hyper used a spatula to serve some rice, he served the rice on two plates, puts one half of the fish on one plate then then took plastic forks from the supply bag, puts one of them on one plate and gave it to Amy then took the other one for himself then both he and Amy ate dinner together .

"Mm, this is delicious" Amy exclaimed enjoying the meal Hyper made which Hyper smiled, smiling that Amy enjoyed his meal .

After dinner, Hyper puts away the spatula then took out a plastic container and used it to store some rice then took both the pot and the pan and went to use the beach water to wash them then puts them away .

Hyper then added more wood to the fire then both he and Amy sat down close to the fire to warm up but while warming from the fire, Hyper and Amy turned to each other and looked at each other in the eyes .

"Yours eyes are beautiful Amy" Hyper commented which Amy blushed then responded "Thank you and your eyes are handsome too Hyper"

Then both Hyper and Amy leaned over to each other and kissed each other passionately then ended up smooching each other which they rolled on to the ground with Hyper on top of Amy .

"I never met a nice girl like you Amy, really you're really nice" Hyper said which Amy cutely giggled in response as she rubbed Hyper's back which he purred as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist .

Then Hyper and Amy sat back up, continue warming up by the fire .

"So you will be my girlfriend" Hyper asked

"Well, if you want me to Hyper" Amy offered

"Well ok" Hyper happily responded as he took Amy's hand "You're my new lover Amy"

"Ok" Amy said "I'm your new girlfriend"

When the fire started to die down, Hyper and Amy went inside the hut Amy built and she and Hyper cuddled inside the blankets Amy brought with her in her bag, Hyper laid on Amy since she's bigger than him then both she and Hyper bid each other good night before falling asleep for the night .


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Hyper explored the forest and found some eggs which he took them back to the campsite where he and Amy had fried eggs, rice and fish for breakfast .

"Mm, that was a really good breakfast" Amy said

"Yeah Amy" Hyper agreed "It was a good breakfast"

After having breakfast and doing a final check on their campsite, Hyper and Amy went to explore the Island's forest .

When it's lunch time, Hyper and Amy returned to the campsite and had fish and rice .

After lunch, Amy went into the hut and changed into her swimsuit which is a red bra and bikini .

"Um you look nice Amy" Hyper nervously commented

"Thank you" Amy responded which she then giggled cheerfully then both she and Hyper went over to the beach where they chased and splashed each other .

After playing at the beach, Hyper and Amy warmed and dried themselves by sitting in front of the campfire .

After warming and drying themselves

Hyper and Amy continued exploring the forest of the Island until sundown .

After having dinner, Hyper and Amy watched a beautiful sunset "It sure is beautiful " Amy said watching as the sun goes down .

"Yeah it is" Hyper agreed "And so are you Amy"

"Hyper" Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him up close and hugged him which he hugged her back .


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since Hyper was shipwrecked on an Island but within those few days, he has formed a relationship with Amy who found him lying on the beach and brought him to her makeshift hut, Hyper recovered and both he and Amy started a relationship and they've been together in a few days .

Well, a few days have passed by but when Hyper got up that morning, there was a rumble on the Island which also woke up Amy .

"What was that" Amy asked

"It was a Volcano" Hyper responded "It's very active"

"Is it gonna erupt" Amy asked

"Maybe" Hyper said "I'm goona check with Tails to see if he's got that Turbo Sub ready" as he took out a walkie-talkie .

"Hey Tails, do you read me"

"I hear ya, what's up"

"How's the Turbo Sub, is it ready yet"

"Almost, why"

"Because I believe there's a Volcano here and it's only a matter of time before the Volcano erupts so will you hurry up with the Turbo Sub and get over here"

"I'm working as fast as I can but as soon as the Turbo Sub is finished, I'll come and pick you ok so hang tight"

"Ok"

Then Hyper puts away his walkie-talkie .

"Is Tails coming" Amy asked as she got out from the hut "He'll come" Hyper responded As soon as the Turbo Sub is finished, he'll come" then said "In the meantime while we're waiting, let's get our stuff packed so that way, when Tails does get here with the Turbo Sub, we'll be out of here before the Volcano blows"

"Ok" Amy responded as she and Hyper went to pack up their belongings but while packing, a Saucer appeared and appearing from it are the LGMs from Toy Story .

"We've to reduce you back to your original size" said one of the LGMs which Amy gasped "Wait you were the ones who shot the green energy beam at me"

The LGMs nodded and went "We're sorry" as they bowed their heads, feeling guilty then one of them said "Hold still" as he fired a green energy beam from his ray gun to Amy who shrinks back to normal size, almost the same size as Hyper .

"I did noticed a green energy beam while I was sailing" Hyper said "But didn't know it was you guys"

"Well anyway" said of the LGMs "We're sorry that we made you big"

"I forgive you" Amy said which the LGMs then bowed their heads, accepting Amy's forgiveness then one of the LGMs said "We'll be leaving now" then the LGMs disappeared then the Saucer flew away .

"Well let's finish packing our stuff" said Hyper

"Ok" Amy responded

As the couple continued packing up their stuff, the Island begins to shake violently but fortunately Hyper and Amy packed their stuff just in time .

As soon as they were finished packing, rising from the ocean is the Turbo Sub .

"It's here" Hyper exclaimed "Let's go Amy"

"Ok" Amy responded

They picked up their stuff and raced for the Sub as the Sub opened the hatch and when the hatch is fully opened, Hyper and Amy got inside then the hatch closed up and dove underwater right before the Volcano erupted, destroying the Island .

"You made it just in time" Hyper said as he approached Tails who turned his chair after setting the sub to auto pilot "I hurried as fast as I can after you called over the radio" Tails responded then sitting right next to him is Fiona whom Hyper was surprised to see .

"I know what you're thinking Hyper and no, I'm no longer with Scourge" Fiona said which surprised Hyper who asked "what happened between you and him" "Remember how I've been cheating on you" Fiona asked, reminding him of their previous relationship .

"Let me guess, he cheated on you as well" Hyper responded which Fiona nodded then Hyper stated "Well hate to break it to you but I'm with a new girlfriend" as Amy approached beside him .

"Hmm funny" Fiona said glancing at Amy "Somehow I knew you'd found the right girl"

"How" Hyper asked which Fiona explained "When I heard about how you were shipwrecked on that Island that Tails told me about, I remember that Scourge ditched Amy on that Island just so he can be with me without being by her and that's how I knew that you would get the right girl sooner or later"

"And I that you and Tails have reconciled just recently" Hyper said glancing at Tails who blushed

"Well right after you told you were stranded on Island" Tails explained "I was gonna go right on to updating the Turbo Sub when Fiona came and said she wanted to get with me" which Fiona added "But not before I apologized for how I've should've give him a chance to go out with me and also for slapping him" then Fiona pulled Tails up close and kissed him (kissing him on the spot where she slappe him earlier) which Tails again blushed .

"Well that's been said and done" Hyper said then turned to Tails "Let's get to mainland"

"Right" Tails responded then he turned back to the steering wheel, turned off the auto pilot and drove back to the mainland of Station Square .

In the Station Square docks, right after they got out of the sub, Hyper turned to Amy and asked "Will you live with me"

"Sure" Amy cheerfully responded

And so Hyper and Amy went 0n to living together in the same house

Enjoying being together

The End


End file.
